


Getting Closer

by Lion_owl



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Coda, Drabble, Episode Related, M/M, S1E22 Vox Sola, i was inspired and i had to write it, naff title i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion_owl/pseuds/Lion_owl
Summary: Trip and Malcolm’s fledgling relationship is compromised when an alien nearly kills Trip





	Getting Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cosmo_is_Beink_Melon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmo_is_Beink_Melon/gifts), [GuardianofFun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianofFun/gifts).



> my first ever Enterprise fic! i only started watching the show a few days ago. dedicated to Pris and Tee because the two of them are the reason i ship tucker/reed

Malcolm’s not sure exactly when his heart began to calm down, or how long it had been hammering in his chest. Could have been a few hours, could have been a few days; he’d lost track. From the moment he’d seen it take first Archer and then Trip, everything had passed in a blur, desperation and adrenaline keeping him running.

He knows he probably has to thank Phlox for keeping him right and not letting him kill the tendril of the creature they’d had in sickbay, but right now as he watches the admittedly beautiful sight of the being withdrawing, thanks to Hoshi and T’Pol’s patient efforts with the translation matrix, there is one thought dominating his mind: Trip is going to live! 

They are all going to live, which of course pleases him to no end, but he is especially relieved that Trip would live. After spending nearly nine months silently pining over the man, he’d finally plucked up the courage to confess how he felt two days prior to the creature boarding the ship.

Two days!

Only two days. They hadn’t even told any of their friends and crewmates yet, and he already faced the very real possibility he was going to lose him forever.

“Lower the forcefield,” T’Pol says, but he’s standing so in awe of what he’s witnessing that it takes him a moment to register her words. “Lieutenant,” she prompts, and he complies before slipping the control into his pocket.

The creature continues to unfurl the tentacles holding their people, and several of the spectators step forward to check on them, including Malcolm, who goes to Trip’s side and catches him as he falls; his weight knocks Malcolm, but he retains his balance enough to fall into a kneeling position rather than flat on his back.

“It’s okay,” he says, holding his boyfriend close to his chest as he stirs and slowly opens his eyes. “It’s okay, my love, I’ve got you.” He whispers the words, not even out of a particular desire to hide his affection from the others, it just seems right to do so.

“Malky?” Trip croaks. “What happened?”

“We managed to communicate with it,” he explains. “We promised to take it home and it let you go. You’re going to be fine.”

Trip smiles, and breathes, and leans into the embrace. Malcolm can feel how tired he is from the ordeal.

“You’re going to be fine,” he repeats, as much for his own reassurance as for Trip’s, and leans in, gently pressing his lips to Trip’s for a brief moment, and it tastes salty from tears he didn’t realise he’d shed.

If T’Pol notices, and arches a graceful eyebrow, she doesn’t say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think!
> 
> also i have this idea that when the entity connects their thoughts, that's when archer finds out about trip and malcolm's relationship


End file.
